Wishing something would happen
by Tetsu Tsunade
Summary: Bakura is bored... Then something happens, something no one thought would... The insane blonde is back... [BakuraXMarik] Later on. SetoXJoey one sided.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. Normal is too boring.**_

It was a normal Monday morning, well as normal as it got for Yami no Bakura… in fact, it was a little too normal. Nothing had happened in over two weeks and it was really starting to get annoying. Bakura sat there in his usual seat next to Seto Kaiba, who, as usual, was completely ignoring him and reading yet another book. His own Hikari Ryou was talking to the Pharaoh (Atem), the midget (Yuugi), the stupid blonde (Jonouchi), the insane blonde (Marik) and of course not forgetting the most annoying, the girl (Anzu). Bakura couldn't even be bothered to glare, which was unusual. The other thing that got Bakura is that Honda hadn't shown up for class yet, yes he was normally late, but this was a lot later than it ever was. Also sensei was not yet in class. Well at least it gave Bakura time to think. Which he didn't mind at all.

Then it happened… Bakura could sense something coming down the hall. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but he knew he had sensed it before. By the looks of things the Pharaoh could sense it because he had finally taken his eyes off his midget of a Hikari, and was looking around the room. Then it hit him… Marik was looking more insane than he normally did. In fact, his smile was not the 'look at me I have no idea what's going on smile'; it was a 'You are in for a real treat and only I know what it is' kind of smile. Which neither Bakura nor anyone else for that matter liked. The thing, whatever it was seemed to be coming closer and in the classes direction. Maybe it was the reason neither Honda nor sensei where in class. Well it didn't matter; Bakura was ready for it, no matter what it was. He had his knife in his pocket and he would use it against anyone that touches either him, or his Hikari! The thing stopped, right outside the classroom. Just out of the reach of anyone's view. However as usual sensei stepped inside the class and the room fell silent. "Good morning class… I have something to tell you. Hiroto Honda will not be in class today because of personal reasons. Also we happen to have a new class mate." The room was even more silent. It must be the power Bakura could sense. "His name is… umm, come in please." A foot came from behind the door, soon after the whole body fallowed. A blonde, violet eyed, madman had stepped though the door, wearing a white shirt, and a tie, with black trousers, Bakura could see he didn't know the uniform. "My name is Malik…Ishita." Each member sitting next or near to the Pharaoh looked almost in disbelief. Except Marik who seemed to be enjoying his Yami smirking at him, which wasn't the smallest bit surprising because they where both, lets face it, insane. "Well Ishita, go sit with your brother…" even the sensei had no clue who Yami no Marik was. Yami no Marik walked over and took a seat next to the other insane blonde who hugged him almost unconsciously. Bakura was having serious doubts that this was in fact reality. Yami no Marik was meant to be dead, and everyone that was there knew it._'What the hell! How the hell did he get out of that bloody shadow realm!' _Bakura thought, still rather hoping it was a dream. Yami no Marik looked straight at Bakura and smirked, rather seductively. Which made Bakura uneasy. Yami no Marik could still hear people's thoughts… Shit…this wasn't at all good.

Bakura spent all lesson trying to not think, which is hard to do considering its school and that's what you are meant to do. However no matter what Bakura thought about Yami no Marik would smirk, he even smirked at Seto at one point making it clear he was trying to hear everything. Yet break came and Bakura was thankful, any longer and he might have sat up and punched the insane blonde. Bakura must have been the last to exit the classroom, for reasons like he didn't want his Hikari dragging him off again to sit with all his little 'friends'. The white haired boy made his way to behind the bike sheds, where no one but himself dared to go, partly because no one wanted to get in Bakura's way. Although, as he arrived at his little hang out, Seto Kaiba was, well it looked like he was sniffing something… white powder really. _'Oh crap… He's a druggy…' _Bakura was right to think this. Kaiba looked at his with a dazed smile before running up to him. "I was never here!" And then ran off. "Yes…" Bakura mumbled to himself, "Because that's normal." Bakura sat down and sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for this. He had just found out the insane blonde was back from the shadow realm and was still, as he always was, a seductive little git. The place around him was still, no wind blew the large tree in front of him, no people could be heard, and he was also unseen for the bike sheds blocked all views. Then he sensed something, someone was watching him. Not the paranoid feeling but the actual, 'someone is there I can sense it' feeling. Bakura looked around, he could see nothing except the tree, wall and grass all over, and the fences keeping people in school of course.

Yami no Marik's point of view.

Bakura was looking round for something, however he was looking on the wrong level. All around him lay still. Upwards Yami no Marik sat watching. Bakura's senses seemed to have softened while Yami no Marik was away. It was time to make sure Bakura didn't let his guard down again. The blonde picked himself up and jumped into the tree in front of Bakura. He made sure his legs could attached to the trees branches and he swung down, ending up face to face with Bakura, who, almost like a child yelled in fright and shuffled back. Yami no Marik giggled. "You really have let your guard down Bakura-sama!" Bakura just growled. "And I see you are still as insane as normal, and what's with the name 'Malik'?" Yami no Marik just smirked. "Well I couldn't go round calling myself Yami no Marik could I? Back to the matter at hand, you have become soft Bakura-sama." If there was one thing he hated more than Yami no Marik's insane antics, it was Yami no Marik calling him soft. "Shut up idiot! You have no idea what you are on about!" Yami no Marik's smirk faded and he swung down from the tree landing on his feet by Bakura. "Bakura-sama, did you want me to stay in the shadow realm?" Bakura grunted, truthfully he didn't know himself, Yami no Marik could be fun, when he wasn't being seductive or annoying, Other than that, he was a little annoying. "I would want you here, if you had changed…" Yami no Marik just smiled, "I am a changed man Bakura-sama!" it was Bakura's turn to smile, "You'll be a changed man when Kaiba is no longer a drug addict…" with that Bakura walked off leaving Yami no Marik wondering what to do. Wondering how to stop Kaiba from taking drugs, which, there was two way of doing.

Bakura's point of view.

Back in class. Bakura slumped over and sat next to Seto Kaiba, who was not in a normal mood. He looked to have a piece of plastic stuck over his nose. Knowing things like this were Yami no Marik's doing, he had tried to stop Kaiba taking drugs no less. Seto was trying franticly to get the plastic off, having no luck in the matter Bakura decided to help. Though his efforts seemed not appreciated by Seto who was hitting him every-so-often. When the plastic was off, Seto smirked at Bakura, what looked like a Yami no Marik smirk. Bakura didn't like whatever Seto was thinking, and he found out when Seto placed a hand on Bakura's leg. Bakura being one of those 'bite me' people brushed Seto's hand away and went to sit in the only other empty seat… next to Yami no Marik. Well at least it was better than a high Seto. Everyone was in the class when Jonouchi ran in. Late after going to see if Honda was all right. The only empty seat next to Seto now, who was happy no doubt. Jonouchi slumped over and sat next to Kaiba, whom was to his surprise not glaring at him. "Jonouchi!" Seto cried and latched onto him hugging him a little to tight. Everyone watched in the class as the most cold hearted person in the class was showing affection to the person he most hated. Jonouchi went red, with anger or embarrassment Bakura couldn't tell, either way it made his laugh, well inside his own head. Bakura watched as Jonouchi frantically tried to throw Seto off him, having no luck as the chair fell backwards, making Seto and Jonouchi fallow it. There were split emotions in the class, some laughing so hard they cried, others, jealous of Jonouchi getting Seto or, Bakura's favourite, too shocked to think. Well it all went quiet when sensei arrived, telling Jonouchi and Seto to get on their seats and hush. Throughout History of the war class, Jonouchi every now and then would jump up out of his seat causing the brunette next to him to giggle. It reminded Bakura of Yami no Marik and anyone he happened to want to freak out. However the insane blonde seemed to be focussing on class, strange really for someone who can't even write a lot of the language, and most of what he said made no sense. Bakura sighed to himself, not aware of how loud he did it. It was loud enough to catch the blonde's attention and he smirked, Bakura was too dazed to notice, which he regretted soon after. Yami no Marik snaked a hand to Bakura's back and ran his finger down his spine, making Bakura shoot to attention and yell out. Everyone in the class including Seto and Jonouchi looked at Bakura, making the white-haired boy turn slightly red and mumble. He took his seat again as sensei gave him the look, "Next person who fools about in my class, gets a detention." From then on no one in the class jumped out of their seat, Jonouchi made noises everyone now and then. Next lesson was sports, Bakura hated it, their teacher was a pervert and everyone in the class knew it. Not that the teacher did anything to them, it's just that the teacher would look at them running about in shorts and their whiter than white tops. It was enough to make any normal person shiver. It was worse for Bakura, he had skinny little legs and a skinny little waist making him look weak and feeble. Also the fact he happened to be partners with Yami no Marik made it ever worse! Standing next to someone who was tanned, and muscles on his legs and arms, making Bakura look ever more pale and skinny. No one minded though. No one but the teacher looked at them.

In games Yami no Marik kept stopping and shivering, Bakura guessed he was either, not yet used to the weather, or he caught some of the teacher's perverted thoughts… either one had a 50 chance. It seemed never to end, but that was how annoying games was to Bakura. He liked to run yes, but with others… no. Yami no Marik shivered again, his concentration was not at it's best at this point and he went running straight into Bakura making them both fall over to the floor. "Hello Bakura-sama…" Yami no Marik didn't look like he minded being on top of Bakura. Truth was, he didn't. "Get of me you insane git!" Yami no Marik just smiled and got up. Leaving Bakura to do the same. Seto was giggling frantically at this point obviously finding the whole experience hilarious. But Bakura couldn't care less, it was the end of the lesson meaning he could have a shower and then go to lunch.

Jonouchi's point of view.

He ran into the large changing rooms filled with his own games class. Yami no Marik was hanging onto Bakura's games shirt like it was pulling him along. Jonouchi ran into the cool shower water, not even bothering to take his kit off. He threw his shirt off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it round his waist before removing the rest of his own clothes. He kept a careful eye on Yami no Marik, because of course everyone knew him by his… rather odd reputation. Jonouchi didn't bother to realize that Seto had snuck up behind him. The next thing he knew was that he had someone clinging to him from behind, someone only wearing a towel. As the blonde tried to free himself, Seto just hung ever tighter. "Kaiba let go of me you jack-ass!" Kaiba threw Jonouchi onto the floor and pinned him, water still lading on top of them. "My little Jonouchi… mine!"

* * *

A/N: R i g h t. . . Anyway, this is my first fanfiction about the whole idea of Bakura being good, Marik being a little less insane and Seto being both gay and a drug user... Please submit a review so i can see what you think of it... Also i have written another chapter but if this one is not good then i wont put it up... Thank you! 


	2. What could go wrong now?

A/N: Umm yes well I took advice from some of the reviews. I have looked at it and realised how badly I spelt Ishtar, so soon i might just stick with the English names.

* * *

_**Chapter 2. What could go wrong now?**_

Yami no Marik's point of view.

Bakura wondered off again, behind the bike sheds again. Yami no Marik ran and got there before the white-haired boy did. "Hello Bakura-sama…" Before Bakura could answer there was a giggle… A Ryou giggle. Bakura gave a look of confusion. Yami no Marik just laughed, "I know what he is laughing about Bakura-sama… want me to show you?" the blonde grabbed Bakura's hand and dragged him to the other side of the bike sheds, where lay in wait, Ryou, and… well a sighed that made his Yami burn with rage. There he was, of all people, the Pharaoh flirting with Ryou, Bakura's own Hikari. He wasn't going to stand for this and Yami no Marik knew it. Could feel it, then again with all the rage coming from Bakura anyone could have. Atem turned back as he had a fist meet his face. Unable to do anything Ryou cowered at his Yami's presence. Bakura would have even killed Atem if Yami no Marik hadn't picked him up. Damn his being stronger. A small muffled noise escaped the blonde's mouth as Bakura fell on top of him, still being restrained. "Pharaoh! You even look at my Hikari again and I'll kill you!" With that Ryou took his chance to escape, having Atem fallow close behind him. Bakura took a while to calm down. "Damn the Pharaoh! Make his soul eaten!" Where the words he kept saying over and over again. Yami no Marik just sighed, he picked himself and the white-haired boy up. "You know Bakura-sama… lunch is over and we haven't done anything interesting." He laughed to himself, and to his surprise the other boy laughed to, "Marik… I hate you… and I'm leaving… goodbye." He turned to walk off, not wanting to stay in school after what had just happened. Yami no Marik just attached himself to the other boy's shirt, wanting to fallow Bakura.

It took a while to get back to Bakura's Hikari's house. Though it was a long way away, partly it was Bakura's fault, the last apartment, well the people living next to them didn't get on well with him… not well at all. He wouldn't have minded too much either, if it wasn't for the girl that used to fallow his everywhere, stork him, even when he wanted to steal something she was there watching him. It was enough to drive anyone insane. "Bakura-sama?" The blonde asked, slightly worried about not being in school, "Will Hikari be angry I didn't stay in school?" Bakura sighed, Yami no Marik cared more for his Hikari's feelings towards school than the people that mattered. "Marik won't be angry, sensei will, but hay, I'll say you were being picked on so I took you home…" Strange… the tomb robber was being nice, way too nice. The whole out burst must have let off some steam. The blonde smiled, he had missed being in the world, well missed seeing how scared everyone was of Bakura and himself when they where together, not the safest idea to leave them together, you never knew what both of them were plotting.

Bakura's point of view.

He threw himself onto the sofa. Closing his eyes and relaxing. Well he wasn't in school, only Yami no Marik was around and he wasn't going to do anything, what could Bakura say, his little wish of something interesting had happened. Nevertheless, wishes always have a way of going wrong, I mean, it hadn't yet, (no Seto taking drunks wasn't so bad, it was a laugh, Atem flirting with Bakura's Hikari got Bakura yelling at the Pharaoh, so there was still something bad to come) but Bakura knew it was going to happen. He reopened his eyes, expecting to see the ceiling, but he instead was staring into manic violet eyes. He threw his arms forward and smacked Yami no Marik in the face (instant reaction), the blonde just fell straight onto the small wooden table Ryou kept by the sofa. There was a crack, Bakura couldn't quite tell if it was the table braking or one of the blonde's ribs, but he would soon find out. Insane as he was, Bakura hadn't expected the blonde to laugh, merely because he himself had landed on the table once before and found it a little painful. "You idiot! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?" Yami no Marik just carried on laughing, eyes almost watering. Bakura really started to wonder if it was the best idea to let an insane ass like Yami no Marik into his house… that locked when you closed the door. Suddenly the blonde stopped laughing. Instead of his normal insane look, pain filled his eyes. He lay there looking right at Bakura, who guessed he had broken at least one rib. Before either of the boys could try at least and get up, Ryou came though the door, with Marik, laughing like always. However both stopped as they saw Yami no Marik almost in tears. "Yami!" Marik squeaked as he ran over to him. "Bakura! What did you do to him!" Funny, even Bakura's own Hikari thought he would attack an insane idiot. The room stayed silent for a while, before Marik decided to take his Yami to the hospital, great… how was Bakura going to explain this one?


End file.
